GoAnimate Cartoon Madhouse
Goanimate Cartoon Madhouse is a 24-hour cable television network that airs original GoAnimate programs and cartoons all day. Cartoon Madhouse's Preschool Block *PB&J Otter *Adventures of the Little Koala *Rugrats *Thomas and Friends *Pingu *Blue's Clues *Sesame Street *Sofia the First *Arthur *Franklin *Little Bear *Sylvanian Families (1987) *Franny's Feet *My Friends Tigger & Pooh *Maple Town *Little Clowns of Happytown *Zoobilee Zoo *Mr. Men (70's series) *Bear in the Big Blue House *Tweenies *Brum *Magic Adventures of Mumfie *Bali (Planet Nemo) *The World of David the Gnome *The Get Along Gang *Will and Dewitt *Dinosaur Train *Peg + Cat *Super Why! *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Dino Babies *Hello Kitty and Friends *Miffy and Friends *Big Bag *Noozles *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics Cartoon Madhouse's Older Kids's Block *Arthur *Cyberchase *Martha Speaks *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman *Odd Squad *Wild Kratts *WordGirl Cartoon Madhouse Block *Spongebob Sqaurepants *DuckTales *The Trap Door *Looney Tunes (the Black and White Porky Pig cartoons were aired in their Redrawn Colorized form) *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Recess *House of Mouse *The Terrytoons Show starring Mighty Mouse and heckle and jeckle *The Woody Woodpecker Show *Timon and Pumbaa *Jungle Cubs *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tom and Jerry *Popeye *Total Drama series *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Gravity Falls *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) *Adventure Time *Wander Over Yonder *Phineas and Ferb *Pokémon (anime) *Croc: The TV Series (Goanimate Cartoon Madhouse Original) * Transformers: Prime * Popples (1986) * Kappa Mikey * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Wuzzles * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Pecola * Time Squad * The Amazing World of Gumball *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Dangermouse *The Wombles *Inspector Gadget *One Piece *Watamote *The Raccoons *Chucklewood Critters *Shirt Tales *The Care Bears Family *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Kangoo Juniors (GoAnimate Cartoon Madhouse's English Dub) *Sports Cartoons *Seabert *The Biskitts *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Pound Puppies (1986 series) *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Rainbow Brite *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Ren and Stimpy *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Starcom: The US Space Force *CatDog *Samurai Pizza Cats *Monchhichis *The Wombles *Paddington Bear *Tabaluga *Belle and Sebastian (anime) *Goof Troop *The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin *Gogoriki *Kissyfur Cartoon Madhouse's Grounded City Block *Warren Cook Gets Grounded *Barney Gets Grounded *Noody Gets Grounded *Dora Gets Grounded *Pedro and Edo Get Grounded *Caillou Gets Grounded *Andy Panda Gets Grounded *Nathan Pearson Gets Grounded *Thumbelina Gets Grounded *Zombie and Squid Get Grounded *Bear Gets Grounded *Baby Show Characters Get Grounded *Moe and Joe Get Grounded *Teletubbies Get Grounded Cartoon Madhouse's Adult Block *The Simpsons *Family Guy *American Dad *South Park *Archer *Drawn Together *Beavis and Butthead *The Nutshack *King of the Hill *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Bob's Burgers *Robot Chicken * shrek is love, shrek is life series * the Obama show *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Mr. Pickles Cartoon Madhouse's Cinema Cub Disney/Pixar *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Dumbo *Bambi *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Song of the South *Make Mine Music *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *Lady and the Tramp *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians 1&2 *The Sword in the Stone *The Jungle Book 1&2 *The Aristocats *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Robin Hood *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Rescuers *Pete's Dragon *The Fox and the Hound *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid, *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin Trilogy *The Lion King Trilogy *Pocahontas *Toy Story 1&2 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *James and the Giant Peach *Hercules *Mulan *A Bug's Life *Tarzan *Fantasia 2000 *Dinosaur *The Tigger Movie *The Emperor's New Groove *Recess: School's Out *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Monsters Inc. *Lilo and Stitch *Thumbelina *Treasure Planet *Piglet's Big Movie *Finding Nemo *Brother Bear *Home on the Range *The Incredibles *Chicken Little *Cars 1&2 *Meet the Robinsons *Ratatouille *Enchanted *Wall-E *Bolt *Up *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Winnie the Pooh *Brave *Wreck-It Ralph *Monsters University *Planes *Frozen *Big Hero 6 *Inside Out Dreamworks *Antz *The Prince of Egypt *The Road to El Dorado *Chicken Run *Shrek series *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Shark Tale *Madagascar Trilogy *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Over the Hedge *Flushed Away *Bee Movie *Kung Fu Panda 1&2 *Monsters vs. Alien *How to Train Your Dragon 1&2 *Megamind *Puss in Boots *Rise of the Guardians *The Croods *Turbo *Mr Peabody and Sherman *The Penguins of Madagascar *Home Blue Sky Studios *Ice Age series *Robots *Horton Hears a Who! *Rio series *Epic Sony Animation *Open Season *Surf's Up *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatball 1&2 *Hotel Transylvania Other Films *Watership Down *The Plague Dogs *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw *The Care Bears Movie *The Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation *Balto Trilogy *The Land Before Time series *An American Tail series *Popples (1986 Live-Action Movie) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *American Sniper *Unbroken Category:Television Networks